Sweet Revenge
by Chrissy McMorris
Summary: This fic takes place in Season Two, Angelus has changed, but I'm extending the period before which they find out and changing it a bit to fit in with my story.


Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter One. The streets of Sunnydale were very peaceful. Anyone roaming the streets with a loved one, gazing at the harvest moon, for once, wouldn't be lunch for a family of vampires in two seconds flat. This is all good you might say, but one teenager was very uneasy, a girl named Buffy Summers. Well, she was bored an hour ago, now she was just bored. She strived to keep her concentration levels high, to remain poised, to stay alive, but. it was just so quiet out here tonight, and she could just see all her friends having fun down at the Bronze, dancing, laughing, being not-bored, well maybe a few hours ago they would be, but now they would be all tucked up in a warm, cosy bed. It wasn't fair, she decided, walking the graveyard perimeter for what felt like the hundredth time that night,  
"Giles, I'm bored! Are you absolutely, positively sure these guys are showing up tonight?"  
She could feel the tension in the air, she knew, inexplicably that something was going to happen, and soon, but she was getting tired now, it was almost dawn and if she didn't get home soon her mother would miss her and then there would be a whole heap of explaining to do. Giles resettled his glasses on the bridge of his nose and directed her towards a completely illegible gravestone. Leaning on it with one hand he pulled a chocolate bar wrapper out of his tweed jacket pocket and handed it to Buffy,  
"I found this pushed underneath my door. I drew to the conclusion it was from Xander and decided to follow it up."  
"Did you use fingerprints and stuff?"  
"Well. uhh. no actually. it was more the untidy scrawl and the fact that it's on a chocolate wrapper."  
Buffy nodded and looked away a little; it wasn't half as impressive as she thought it was going to be. Ahh well, if it saved time, she supposed it was alright her Watcher didn't use the snazziest methods of detection. She squinted a little, even with her very sharp vision the untidy writing was hard to decipher. Glancing at her Watcher, she wondered how in the world he ever managed to read it,  
"Will- William. Sim. Simmons is that? Yeah. William Simmons. something from dead. William Simmons rise from dead. Tonight." She glanced upwards, a sudden emerald blaze in her eyes, "You brought me out here for a vampire. One measly little vampire? From a note on a chocolate bar? Giles! What damage is he going to do in two hours? Not even two hours!"  
Giles silenced her with a lift of his hand, his glasses catching the glint of the moonlight and he began to speak in an excited, urgent voice,  
"Ahh yes, but the only William Simmons I could find a. well Willow. could find a record of was of this chap here, died 1619 apparently, a little late for him to be arising into the dark mass now, don't you think? No, I believe something a little more extraordinary than a mere vampire turning is afoot here. It's better we get this fellow tonight than observe the carnage he can create tomorrow."  
Buffy sighed and through her stake to the ground, sitting herself down on the quickly dew strewn grass,  
"Well, old Willy better hurry up about it, I have better things to do than to mind a guy who can't stay dead. I mean. sleep, with its. sleepness. and Bronze stuff. Do you have any idea about how much I'm missing out on? I mean Angel could have got sick of waiting for me to be available and given into Cordelia's flirtations!"  
Giles just gave her a withered look, seeing little point in trying to talk sense to the girl. As far as he was concerned, he did not speak 'American Teenage Girl' and, thus, he could not remedy the situation and there was no point in relating the lack of attention to her slaying duties, as she had expressed, on many different occasions, clear apathy towards the matter. Buffy, on the other hand, was looking distractedly at the chocolate wrapper, twisting it around her fingers, occasionally glancing at the inactive grave. After a few seconds of doing this, without even a breeze to carry the unstifled yawns away, she stopped dead, her eyes turning slowly up towards Giles,  
"Are you sure this didn't say 'William Simmons - Raise that Bread'?"  
"I-I'm not sure. Willow, she read it for me, with these I just couldn't. Let me see."  
She handed him the wrapper and he brought it up to his face, holding on to his glasses, as if they gave him extra seeing abilities.  
"Good Lord. You might be right. but this would mean."  
".That this entire night was just one big waste of mine time. It's a good job nothing big's going down, because now I'm just cranky, and a cranky slayer is a careless slayer!"  
"We can't be sure. if we happen to have read it correctly in the outset and leave now. well a whole dimension of disaster could occur in these few hours. We have to be sure, we must."  
".I must pay Xander a little visit." 


End file.
